Michael Bublé (album)
| length = 48:42 | label = | producer = | prev_title = Dream | prev_year = 2002 | next_title = Totally Bublé | next_year = 2003 | misc = }} [ Allmusic review] }} Michael Bublé is the self-titled third studio album and major label debut album released by Canadian-Italian crooner Michael Bublé. The album was released on February 11, 2003. The album spawned four singles: "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart", "Kissing A Fool", "Sway" and "Spider-Man Theme". Background Bublé's career breakthrough came when he performed Kurt Weill's classic track "Mack the Knife" at the wedding of Brian Mulroney's daughter Caroline in September 2000. Mulroney introduced Bublé to David Foster, a multi-Grammy awarding producer and a Warner Bros. Records executive, who had previously worked with the likes of Josh Groban. Foster signed Bublé to his 143 record label, and he started recording a self-titled album in 2001, with David Foster as producer. The album features a range of standards from various eras including "Fever", "The Way You Look Tonight", "For Once in My Life", Van Morrison's "Moondance" and Lou Rawls' "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine". Barry Gibb of the Bee Gees performs with Bublé on his version of the group's classic track, "How Can You Mend A Broken Heart". Reception The album was released on February 11, 2003, to worldwide commercial success. The album peaked at #8 on the Canadian Albums Chart, as well as peaking at #1 in Australia and New Zealand, and achieving 2x platinum status, and #47 on the ''Billboard'' 200. The album also peaked at #6 in the United Kingdom, achieving platinum status. The album was eventually certified 4× platinum in Canada during 2006, 2× Platinum in the United Kingdom during 2007, and 7× Platinum in Australia during 2007. Bublé also won the "Best New Talent" award at the Juno Awards of 2004, and the album itself was nominated for "Album of the Year", only losing out to Sam Roberts. Singles "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart", a cover of the original by the Bee Gees, was released as the album's lead single on February 4, 2003. The single was only released in the United States. It managed to reach the top thirty of the Billboard adult contemporary chart. No music video was released for the single. "Kissing a Fool", a cover of the original by George Michael, was released as the album's second single on May 8, 2003, exclusively in the United States and Japan, also reaching the top thirty of the Billboard adult contemporary chart. No official music video was released for the single, despite strong radio airplay. "Sway", originally performed by Dean Martin, was released as the album's third single on June 22, 2004. It also reached the top thirty of the adult contemporary chart, while a remix of the song by Junkie XL reached the top twenty in Australia in July 2004. "Moondance" was released alongside "Sway" in Australia. "Spider-Man Theme" was released as the album's fourth and final single in certain territories, appearing on a special edition of the album released in Italy and other select areas of Europe. The single was most successful in Italy, peaking at #2 on the Italian Singles Chart. Track listing | length1 = 3:51 | title2 = Moondance | writer2 = Van Morrison | length2 = 4:13 | title3 = Kissing a Fool | writer3 = George Michael | length3 = 4:34 | title4 = For Once in My Life | writer4 = | length4 = 2:32 | title5 = How Can You Mend a Broken Heart | note5 = featuring Barry Gibb | writer5 = | length5 = 3:54 | title6 = Summer Wind | writer6 = | length6 = 2:55 | title7 = You'll Never Find Another Love like Mine | writer7 = | length7 = 4:04 | title8 = Crazy Little Thing Called Love | writer8 = Freddie Mercury | length8 = 3:09 | title9 = Put Your Head on My Shoulder | writer9 = Paul Anka | length9 = 4:26 | title10 = Sway | writer10 = | length10 = 3:08 | title11 = The Way You Look Tonight | writer11 = | length11 = 4:37 | title12 = Come Fly with Me | writer12 = | length12 = 3:20 | title13 = That's All | writer13 = | length13 = 3:59 | total_length = 48:42 }} | title14 = Can't Help Falling in Love | writer14 = George David Weiss, Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore | length14 = 3:49 | total_length = 52:31 }} | title1 = Sway | note1 = Junkie XL Remix | writer1 = Pablo Beltrán Ruiz, Norman Gimbel | length1 = 3:09 | title2 = Sway | note2 = Acoustic Mix | writer2 = Pablo Beltrán Ruiz, Norman Gimbel | length2 = 3:08 | title3 = Moondance | note3 = Live Mix | writer3 = Van Morrison | length3 = 3:55 | total_length = 10:12 }} | title1 = Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! | writer1 = Sammy Cahn, Jule Styne | length1 = 2:05 | title2 = The Christmas Song | writer2 = Mel Torme, Robert Wells | length2 = 4:15 | title3 = Grown Up Christmas List | writer3 = David Foster, Linda Thompson | length3 = 3:41 | title4 = I'll Be Home for Christmas | writer4 = Walter Kent, Kim Gannon, Buck Ram | length4 = 3:39 | title5 = White Christmas | writer5 = Irving Berlin | length5 = 3:59 | total_length = 17:39 }} Personnel *Michael Bublé - vocals *Barry Gibb - vocals *David Foster - piano, synthesizer, bass guitar, arranger *Dean Parks - guitars *Vinnie Colaiuta - drums *Rafael Padilla - percussion *Neil Devor - synthesizer, programming *Frank Capp - drums *John Pisano - guitar *David Boruff - saxophone *Mike Melvoin - piano *Brian Bromberg - bass guitar *Gary Grant - trumpet *Randy Waldman - keyboards, piano *Joe LaBarbera - drums *Heitor Pereira - guitar *Bob Sheppard - saxophone *Dave Tull - drums *Felipe Elgueta - synthesizer, programming *Michael Thompson - guitar Chart performance Sales and certifications }} References Category:2003 debut albums Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Michael Bublé albums Category:143 Records albums Category:Reprise Records albums